Princess Serenitys Beginnings
by Trinity Moon Hino
Summary: It was during the silver millenium. Before the birth of Serena. The story of Queen Serenity when she was a princess, her family, and friends.


In the time that Serenity ruled the moon kingdom all the planets were at peace. There were parties every night with the court of princess' and princes' from all the planets in attendance. In the time before serenity became queen, the moon kingdom was ruled by her mother Queen Saundra and King Oliver. They were kind and caring, and ruled with an open heart and open mind. During their reign of peace they held court with the attending princess and princes for soon it would be the young princesses and princes to ascend the throne.  
>In the time of the silver millenium the queens were the leaders. and the first born female would be queen. At the time there would be arranged marriages of the princes and princess to the lords and ladies of their respective planets. During the balls and parties of the seasons, the princess' were escorted by lords from their planets and their weddings would be announced by the end of the season.<p>

In attendance at the balls for this season were Princess Hermia escorted by lord Yrian of Earth. They were also accompanied with their families, and some house servants. The earth kingdom and the moon kingdom was very close and had already planned that the first born son of any children of Princess Hermia and Lord Yrian would marry Princess Serenitys Daughter. Princess Hermia and Lord Yrian had grown up and knew each other and knew there marriage was destined and were close friends and were very happy for the upcoming marriage.

Princess Cryssa escorted by Lord Aurel of Venus. Princess Cryssa was escorted by her family and her servants as was the Lord Aurel. The Princess spent much time studying and helping causes close to her heart, and one of those causes was not love. She had not had time to find a suiter and the idea of getting to know Lord Aurel over the years did not appeal to her. Now as the time was suddenly upon her, he was a stranger to her.

Princess Assana escorted by Lord Jacorey. Also in attendance with their families and their families. They had not always known each other but they had been great friends. They have similar qualities and will both make strong leaders and care for each other very dearly.

Princess Seraphina was escorted by the Lord Brenton of Mars. Now Princess Seraphina is a spitfire, she had been betrothed and was to be escorted to Lord Brentons brother since she was a child. But she met Lord Brenton once many years ago as they fought side by side on mars, and fell in love. They both knew in that they would never be happy without being together. They boldly went to the king and queen and begged them to reconsider her betrothrothal and thankfully they did, and now she will soon marry her love, the Lord Brenton.

Lord Xylander of Jupiter escorted his love Princess Alida. They were also accompanied by their family and servants. But when the two of them were together they would never know that anyone else was around them. it was quite romantic.

The lovely Princess Gia escorted by Lord Dmitri or Saturn. Lord Dmitri and Princess Gia had spent a little time getting to know each other over the years. Sometimes they got along and sometimes they didnt. But you could tell that they did still care for each other when it mattered.

Princess Melaina escorted by Lord Rama of Pluto. Their families and servants were in attendance also. They were friends, that was it. If anything else developed. Only time would tell. Everyone was hoping.

Princess Lana escorted by Lord Sevan of Neptune. They were the best of friends. He was practically like one of the family, not in a bad way. He was around her male family members all the time. And there to protect and fight when there were battles. Princess Lana felt very special that Lord Sevan would want to be her escort.

Princess Kiana was escorted by Lord Ouranus of Uranus. this was their first time together. They had their families in attendance and also their servants. They were both very nervous to make a good impretion.  
>It was said that at the end of the season each of the princesses would wed their escorts from their home planet, and would ascend their throwns as king and queen of their respective planets. All the princess had their escorts and future husbands, except princess serenity. Princess Serenity, as Queen Saundra's daughter was waiting to find the perfect person for her kingdom. Someone wise, and strong. But at the same time gentle and understanding. But most of all someone she knew she would be able to love and build a life with. So far she had turned away every Lord or Prince interested in becoming her escort.<p>

Queen Saundra and King Oliver's younger daughters were also in attendance at this season as were most royal families, but they were not getting married at the end of the season. Their Twin Princess daughters Chastity and Charity were there. Also the Princess' Trinity, Princess Harmony, Princess Destiny, and Princess Melody.  
>On the first night of the princesses arrival princess serenity sat in her garden outside the palace. It was a beautiful moonlight night. She sat there in peace and tranquility enjoying the beautiful music from the ball inside the palace, and the light from the stars on her face. Princess serenity sat their in pure bliss and knew that nothing could make this night better, she was hoping to have a visit from her lover, the Lord Aurel of Venus. They knew this season would be there last time together as he was destined to marry Princess Cryssa (serenity's distant cousin, as all the princess were related in some form, however distant) from the planet Venus.<br>Princess Serenity heard foot steps approaching and opened her eyes to see the handsome Lord Aurel standing above her. She slighly bowed her head to him and said "My Lord Aurel". Aurel smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice and sweet smile. "My only love, Princess Serenity" he said as he gently pulled the future queen to her feet. As they stood there embracing, if one was to stumble across them they would see a love as true as could be. 'My princess we must talk somewhere privately" he said as he took the princesses hand and led her to a bench farther along the rose pathway.  
>She looked at him and knew what he was going to say, already she could feel her heart breaking, for she knew she would never love another as she did aurel. "At the end of the season I am to marry princess Cryssa, it is to be announced tonight" he said and Princess Serenity could feel all the air come out of her lungs and fought to breathe. "so soon" she whispered. She felt like her world was shattering. Lord Aurel had been a childhood friend, and close advisor. Their love had bloomed and blossomed over the past couple of years. He gave her a few minutes as she cried softly. Her eyes filling with tears. The monlight overhead shone glistening on her face, shining on the tears gently sliding onto her cheeks. He held her hands to her chest. Slowly he brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly. Then he kissed the inside of each hand.<p>

Princess Serenity wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and cried "I dont want you to leave me, stay with me". Lord Aurel gently held her close and kissed her softly for what seemed like an eternity. "meet me tonight, my love" he said as he stood to return to the ball. She stood there and watched him for a second as he walked back to the ball he looked so magnificent. So beautiful. How could she refuse the man she loved with all her heart. Lord Aurel had flowing golden hair and a muscular body, as she watched him walk away she fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed.  
>She had not answer her lord aurel, but he knew as she knew that she would not be able to refuse anything he should ask. Slowly she got up and returned to the ball where all of her friends and family were waiting in attendance for her.<p>

Serenity twirled around the dance for laughing and smiling with the handsome princes and lords in attendance. As the night drew to a close Queen Saundra rose from her throne and lightly clapped her hands. "My dearest friends, I would like to announce a happy union will be taking place. I am overjoyed to announce the marriage of Princess Cryssa and Lord Aurel. They are to wed in the rose garden by the end of the season" serenitys mother said as serenity's eyes filled with tears. Princess Serenity told them congratulations and slowly backed out of the room.

As the Princess Serenity sat in the rose garden crying, two of her sisters approached her. Princess Trinity and Princess Destiny were Serenity's younger sisters. They sat by her silently and just held her, for they knew that she was in love in Lord Aurel and they could feel her pain. Trinity just sat there and held her sister close, she knew how it felt to have a broken heart and love so far away, she had secrets of her own. As they sat their their other sisters came into the garden to comfort their sister too, for they knew what serenity was going through too. Destiny said "Your sole mate has not yet come my sister for if he had your heart would not be broken dearest, he will come soon my dearest and make all your pain go away".

Prologue: Part 1:  
>At the end of the first ball all the princesses retired to their sleeping chambers, and the princes to theirs. The lords and ladies to theirs. All the royal families retired to their sleeping chambers. And by the time the servants were even asleep. Most of the Princesses were asleep but a few.<p>

Most of the princesses were giddy with anticipation of the season, and their upcoming marriages at the end of the season. All but one, Princess Cryssa. Princess Cryssa was not ready to wed, but it was tradition and she was to wed Lord Aurel who she knew was not in love with her, but with princess Serenity. She had had many suiters, but she loved Lord Aurel from afar, and turned everyone away. She knew they were to marry. She also hope he would not disgrace her by begging to mary the future moon queen who was positively exquisite. She would be heartbroken.

Tonight she had caught them in a position for lovers in the garden, then later saw him entering her bed chambers. He stayed for hours, as she sat alone in her room in tears, Cryssa knew she must be strong, and knew they would have to make their marriage work. If they did not marry they would greatly affend Queen Saundra and King Oliver of the moon kingdom who had blessed their marriage and given them permission to marry. If she refused to marry Lord Aurel there would be lots of talk, she might not be able to find another eligable lord or even eligable prince.  
>There was a knock on Cryssa's door, and she pulled herself together and put a smile on her face. She pulled her emerald colored fur robe on and answered her door. Standing at her door and looking at her with a broken heart on his sleeve was the ever lovely Lord Aurel. With his golden hair, and amber sparkling eyes that had first captivated her attention as a child. "Yes, my lord" she said as she stood facing him. "A word, Princess" he said as he stood at her door awkwardly looking up and down the hallway. She motioned for him to come in and he took a seat in an offered chaise.<p>

He looked down and she could tell he felt bad and didnt know what to say. She sat down in a chair across from him, "I know Aurel, you are in love with the moon princess" she said as she gently reached out for his hand. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and gently caressed her cheek while telling her "She has been my heart for years, but she is not my soul. Princess, I promise from this day on I will not return to the moon besides for our wedding, I will make you a good husband and father to our children, I will be a loving and devoted husband to you, and I will not leave your side". As he got up to leave she stopped him "Lord Aurel, thank you for your honesty, I'm sure we will be happy together".

Prologue: Part 2  
>As the season drew to an end all the engagments were announced. There was lots of dancing and parties, and everyone was in high spirits. All but princess serenity. She had yet to meet with any suiters or announce any engagements. Princess Serenity had taken to her room, with a mysterious illness and refused to be disturbed or to attend any of the events. She spent time writing to a suitor, and that suitor was due to arrive today and be her escort to her friends weddings tommorow.<br>There was a knock on the door, and her lady in waiting opened it and announced the arrival of her escort, Lord Skyler. "You may enter, my lord" Princess Serenity said as she stood to formally greet him. She was very nervous and had dressed in her best dress, and still feel she hadn't dress her best. As he bowed to her and she curtsied to him their eyes met. She knew in an instant that he was kind and caring. They sat and talked for hours and got to know each other.

By the end of the night they were sitting next to each other on the couch. "Princess, would you do me the honors of accepting my proposal of marriage" he said as he got down on one knee. Serenity had been completely open with him about her forbidden love affair with the lord from venus, but there was still a secret she held in her heart. "I can not my lord" she said as she gently lay her hand on her stomach. He looked at her hand resting on her abdomen and then into her eyes, for in this short time he knew that he wanted to build a life with this beautiful princess and spend the rest of his days getting to know everything about her. "My princess, the past is the past, but I want you to be my future, I promise to love, and protect you and any children we may have till the day I am no longer here" he said as he pulled her to her feet gently. She looked up into his green eyes, and saw understanding. "Well my lord, perhaps we can announce our engagement tonight, and marry tomorow as everyone else is to be wed tomorow as well" she said as he pulled her close for a kiss.  
>Princess Serenity's engagement was announced that night at the last ball of the season. Everyone was happy and the young princesses marriage was to take place in the rose garden the next day.<p>

Prologue: Part 3

After the weddings the princesses and princes went on their honey moon's to distant lands, and then returned to their home planets for the coronations. They were spectacular events like the planets have not seen before.  
>Princess Hermia and Lord Yrian, were from then on known as Queen Hermia and King Yrian of Earth. Over the course of the next year Queen Hermia announced the birth of her first child, Prince Diamond of Earth. Queen Hermia would go on to give birth to Princess Demi, Prince Darien, Princess Geena, Prince Sapphire, and Princess Terra over the next ten years.<p>

Their first year of marriage King Aurel and Queen Cryssa had twin girls named Mina and trina. Although their love grew, they were unable to have any more children and cherished the ones that they did have.  
>Queen Assana gave birth two two girls very close in age named Princess Nerina and Princess Ami.<br>The lovely Queen Seraphine and King Brenton also announced births of their children over the course of the next ten years, Prince Aden, Princess Rei, and Princess Gina.

Queen Alida and King Xylander had two young girls named Princess Lita and Princess Lei.  
>The royalty from Saturn also announced the birth of a daugher named Princess Hotaru.<br>The planet Uranus royals proceed to have a daughter named Princess Amara and Prince Aaron.  
>Queen Lana stuggled to birth the Princess Michelle and Princess Ren before dying in child birth at a young age.<br>And finally Queen Melaina and King Rama had a beautiful daughter named Princess Setsuna.

The betrothals for the future were planned and changed...so you will have to wait and see on who was to wed who...in a upcoming story!


End file.
